Deadly Romance
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Samara sees Jason Voorhees and is instantly smitten, so she goes to Harry Warden for some advice.
1. Chapter 1

**Deadly Romance**

**By Dr. John Smith**

Samara Morgan was in her well sleeping when she heard a scream and a slash. She looked up and saw blood splat into the well and a body fall down it. She climbed up and saw a man in a tattered green jacket and a ripped black shirt and a hockey mask. She felt a beat in her chest… something she hadn't felt in years. He stared at her a moment and walked away.

-Hanniger mine-

Harry warden drove his pick axe into a poor helpless teenager for the fifth time that night; he was sick of how these stupid teens always got into his mines. He turned around to see Samara; he immediately jumped back in surprise "Jesus Morgan! Warn a guy before you creepily show up next time!" he shouted.

"Sorry Harold." She said innocently.

Harry held his hand on his chest like he just had a heart attack "So what is it you need?"

"I need help… with a guy."

He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder "To the diner.

-Valentine's Bluff diner-

Harry and Samara sat in the diner as she noticed people were backed away in fear "Harold why do people fear me?" she asked.

He shrugged as he removed his miner mask; Harry without his mask could pass for balding, he had hair there just wasn't a lot of it. "Maybe because you're dead and come out of T.V's saying 'seven days'" he said the last part in an impression of her when she leaves the T.V. in truth Samara wasn't at all a bad girl; just had a really bad occupation. One day Harry had found the tape in one of his victims hands and took it back to the mines to watch it, there he met Samara and since then they had a father daughter relationship. "In all seriousness Samara; who is this guy?" he asked.

Samara blushed as a waitress walked up "So Mr. Warden your T-Bone and beer and Miss. Morgan your regular coke." She said as she handed them the items, "Thanks Alice!" Harry said happily as she walked away. Samara smirked "What?"

"Nothing." She said.

"So what's this guy's name?" he asked and began to list names "Tommy Jarvis? Ash Williams?"

She chuckled "No it was a guy in a hockey mask." The sound of that Harry dropped his fork and knife "What is it Harold?"

"Nothing… did this guy have a tattered green coat and a black shirt?" she nodded "Did he also have a neck clamp with a broken chain?" she nodded again "Axe wound in the mask?" another nod "Jason." He mumbled.

"What was that Harold?" she asked; taking a sip of her coke.

"The man that has swooned you was a man by the name of Jason Voorhees." He took a bite of his steak "A mass murdering psychopath who has a face only a mother could love."

She pondered this "What about Myers? Isn't his face ugly?"

"No he has a normal human face. Voorhees on the other hand, I haven't seen his face but I have heard stories that he has no lips, and a corner of his mouth is missing."

She shivered "That's gross… and yet kind of hot."

Harry spat his beer out "Ok didn't need to hear that!"

She chuckled "So what should I do?"

He sighed "I'd say talk to him but he can't talk."

She hung her head "Don't worry Sam, I got a plan." They chuckled

**I really had to wrote this down. Based on some drawings I made. **


	2. The Plan

**Deadly Romance**

**Chapter 2: the plan**

Back at the mines Harry and Samara were thinking of a plan to get Jason. Harry had a mine cart with a wooden board on it to represent a table "Ok Sam to get Jason you have to be very, very, VERY, subtle." He rolled out a map "So our game plan; you will go to Crystal Lake to see him."

"Why does he live near a lake? She asked.

"He died there." He said "Now once you see him he may try to attack but don't worry, he is slow so you have time to talk."

"Also I saw that some of his mask was cracked off and I saw what looked like a goatee and yellow teeth."

Harry shivered "Please don't put those images in my head." He picked up his pick axe.

She looked at him weirdly "Where are we going?"

He looked at her "Jersey."

**Short but to the point; the next one will have Jason in it. Take a muffin or else Harry will get ya.**


	3. Camp Crystal Lake

**Deadly Romance**

**Chapter 3: Camp Crystal Lake**

Harry and Samara arrived in Greendale New Jersey with the hopes to find Jason. Samara was sitting bored; for the past half hour she hand been locking and unlocking the door, she turns to Harry; who was listening to a radio station dedicated to songs from the 70's and 80's. She sighed "How long till Crystal Lake?"

"Two more miles." He replied.

Samara sighed in boredom "Why couldn't we have traveled by well? I like traveling by well. It's less boring."

"Because the last time we traveled by well I had to dry my suit out. You know how hard it is to clean a miner suit?" he asked her.

She sighed as they passed a dirty sign that read 'Camp Crystal Lake' she was sure they were in Jason's domain because the truck suddenly stopped and screeched.

Harry looked to Samara "You ok?" he asked in a worried tone.

She nodded as her door was ripped off and she was pulled out of the truck; Harry knew who it was. He opened the door and jumped out. He went to the truck bed and grabbed his pickaxe. He saw Jason holding Samara by the neck with his machete not too far behind.

Harry gave Jason a stern look before asking "Jason. Let her go, we just want to talk." He tilted his head; lowering the machete. "We came here to get to know you."

Jason threw Samara to the ground and walked towards Harry; he grabbed harry by the neck and threw him into the truck. All that Harry said was ouch. Samara looked at Jason "Mr. Voorhees please don't hurt him. It's me who wants to talk to you." Jason started walking towards her when a pickaxe was logged into his left eye. Harry was breathing heavily "You son of a bitch; you toss me into my own truck after breaking it!" Jason pulled the axe out of his eye "You know what this means Voorhees…" Harry walked face to face with Jason and to Samara's surprise; they hugged "Dammit Voorhees you owe a new truck."

Samara just stood there in shock "Wh-wh-what?" she stammered.

"Back in 57 I was a councilor here, I had to leave a week before he drowned but he and I were good buddies. Still to this day." He patted Jason's back.

Samara fainted.

**This next one will have a cameo by the master of nightmares. Don't ask me, you know who he is ;3**


End file.
